Computer devices connected by a network are typically capable of sharing information. In a world wide network, such as the Internet, client computers or devices connected to the network are capable of accessing information stored in virtually any server computers connected to the network. Similarly, in a private network, such as an intranet, a computer connected to the network is typically capable of accessing information stored in other computers also connected to the network. Typically, fast access to data requires that the data be stored locally in a storage medium. For example, data can be stored in a hard drive, a computer disk, an IC/smart card, a re-writeable ROM, or a non-volatile RAM. Different data formats and management schemes may be employed by each of the storage media described above. For example, a database system, such as the Oracle 8 database system by Oracle, may be used to store data in relational tables or object tables.
As more resources are invested to construct mission-critical applications and services using theses networks, many enterprises can no longer risk possible failure that may occur in their networks. One way to protect losses resulting from network failure is to use redundant servers. Connection paths from end devices to the redundant servers are established to improve data availability. To be effective, however, the redundant servers require efficient data synchronization and data consistency maintenance to ensure data integrity and data availability. Further, an efficient data synchronization process has to be compatible across all platforms, operating systems, data formats, application supporting tools, and networks.
Thus, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for providing data synchronization in mobile device systems that overcome the above problems.